User talk:Brainulator9
Hello there! Leave me a message here, if you can! My signature- BRAINULATOR9 (TALK) 00:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Wikia/@comment-Brainulator9-20110108000847! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 00:13, January 8, 2011 help dump the nick splat in the logo chopper please help spread the new logo to everything and stop the splat from staying popular here.2011.splat r.i.t. 1984-2009 kid nick l.w.p. 2009-present 01:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC)ok one thing to do for this to happen is help create new covers,in case sheets and labels for old dvds including the new logo alright.here is the current logo.User:New nick dan (new sigtature is the first signing) coments to note #2 Hi Dear Brainulator9, I am a 9 year old. my name is Puffle339. I look at ANY page. --Puffle339 22:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Guess what Brianulator9 weve seen each other on chat before and guess what? I joined this wiki.Reviewportal77 03:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Join Join Me on Chat Room Homer J Simpson-12 20:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I added a nickelodeon parody for logopedia on the voting page.---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 14:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What did I do wrong? o.O -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I organized it. Organization is important. If you want me to stop organizing, it's like cramming all the logos together in one section in a random order. Which one would you want? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Brain, please start paying attention, as I'm a user and I cannot edit Izzyfan's blog. Only Izzyfan can. Please don't assume, but paying attention and you made yourself like real immature after "A gallery is unnecessary" comment. I have the freedom to put a gallery and if you have a problem with that, so be it. I'm not the one commenting on eleven month old blogs. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Let's just forget about what just happened and continue editing and making the Wiki better. :) -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room Join Me On Logopedia Chat Re: Logo rename I've vectorise the mtvU logo: File:mtvU.svg, and have updated the pages in which the old version was used. I will add what I can to the 'Logos to be vectorized' page and will try to vectorise some on there. :) -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC)